


Red Ties

by the_nerdy_alpaca



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alice in Wonderland References, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Haven't wrote anything in over four years, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Magic, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Selectively Mute Link, Soulmate AU, a lot of made up culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_alpaca/pseuds/the_nerdy_alpaca
Summary: It was lost in history when the Zora had first learned of their gift. Their gift in seeing a person's destined, a person's soulmate. The ability was lost when Calamity Ganon struck Hyrule but after the hero, Link, had vanquished Ganon the ability slowly returned. Sidon saw this as blessing until he found his destined, political and social ties turned into shackles, and if he and Link are to survive this they have to find the lost history of the red ties. If not, it will not just be them who will suffer the consequences of "what if".





	1. Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to ObakeAri because she really inspired me to write again! Check out her work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival was to be merry but something kept prickling his skin, as if an enemy was right next to him. But here he was among his people, celebrating a day of excitement and heartbreak. This was no battlefield and yet the whispers glide like throwing knives, aiming too close to his heart, but as a Prince, Sidon marched on with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There were hints and intimations of the shape of things to come."  
> ― Dexter Palmer, The Dream of Perpetual Motion 
> 
> This story is being rewritten for the new plot that was created and this current chapter reflects the old fluffy plot.

“Momma,” a soft, gentle, and tried voice ranged out, “I’m sleepy.” He could hear people giggling and chucking around him, it made the boy want to frown, but instead he merely yawned as he cuddled against his mother’s chest. “I wanna go home.” He complained as his mother gently caressed his tail, humming a soft tune that did nothing in rousing him awake. 

“Oh, Sidon,” he knew that tone, it made him bury his face further into his mother’s chest, and yet he could feel his tail slowly wag side to side from hearing the amusement in his mother’s voice, “You were so excited at getting to see Mipha today, where did all that energy go?” Sidon rubbed his eyes, but his eyes remained shut, and no matter how hard he rubbed them Sidon couldn’t find the strength inside of him to open his eyes. 

His mother tried again, “Don’t you want to see your sister?” 

Sidon nodded as he sat on his mother’s lap. It was too bright for him, resorting for him to cover his face with his webbed hands, claws digging into his scales. His parents did not approve of his actions and attempted to remove his hands away from his face. “You need to wake up dear, a little of sunlight never killed anyone!” His mother’s laughs reminded him of gentle rain that lulled him to sleep, yet so full of energy that he found he could open his eyes a little bit, and he lowered his hands enough to squint at her. His father, the king, watched in amusement at the interaction between his son and his wife, Sidon looked so much like her they even had the same brow. As Sidon looked at his mother he found he was staring at her eyes, but all he could see were Mipha’s eyes, those yellow-green eyes that always made him feel safe. 

“It’s gonna kill me!” Sidon cried out in agony, which made his father snort at his son’s antics. He watched Sidon tilt his head back, his tail going stiff, and reminded him more of a complaining statue. 

“Oh Sidon, if you don’t wake up you might miss Link!” The Queen of the Zora looked down at her son, his red scales took on a scarlet hue in the bright sun, and she could feel him stir but just a little bit. She knew how much her son adored the Hylian, it just about matched his sister’s feelings for the young man. The boy had even gone so far to try to admit it to Link one summer day, much to the Hylian’s confusion, and the embarrassment of his sister who was mercilessly teased by her fellow champions who later heard about the incident. The queen did ponder to how they learned about it. The queen’s gaze was warm, she watched in amusement as Sidon’s tail sprang back to life, it was wagging with energy once the young prince understood what she just said. 

“You think he might…” Sidon trailed off, becoming silent, and the queen realized quickly it was not because Sidon stopped talking, it was because the rest of his question got muffled as the top of her son’s head collided once again on her chest. It was so rare to see Sidon shy when it came to Link. 

“What was that my little hammerhead?”

“You think he might let me ride on his shoulders?”

She purred and nuzzled the top of her son’s head, ready to gush from how adorable her baby was. “Maybe, only if you are awake, and ask him, that is.” Her tone was teasing, she poked her son’s brow as he continued to looked troubled, and she turned to look at her husband, who was doing a poor job at trying to catch as little attention as possible. Many who never had a true private audience with the king were taken aback by the size of her husband, she could see that many of the rumors that spoke of size must have been greatly embellished. Her husband even tried to hide behind her, but as they were sitting down at one of the lovely fountains in the capital of Hyrule, there was no where he could really hide. 

“Ok—” Sidon huffed, not enjoying the fact that he had to wake up, when suddenly he felt another pair of hands take him away from his mother. It shocked him so much that it woke him up, a simple action that overturned the tide of a long two hour battle with sleep, and hadn’t he not let out a squeak that was almost comically similar to a piglet he may not have appeared fully red from the laughter he heard. “Mipha!” Despite the embarrassment he felt, his tail began to wag excitedly as he was staring into his sister’s eyes, her gentle purrs further rousing him from sleep, and her gentle scent made him alert. “You’re finally here!”

Picking up his sister from the capital of Hyrule was a treat that Sidon was determined not to sleep through and seeing his sister’s smile filled him with such warmth that the sun’s rays didn’t feel like annoying burning sensations on his scales. “Of course! I wouldn’t miss spending time with you!” To exaggerate her point, she squished her face against Sidon’s making the once sleepy boy all the more excited and when his sister blew a raspberry, he laughed. “I am so eager, I cannot wait for the strawberry moon to arrive!”

“Eeeewwww! You're in love!” Sidon blew a raspberry right back at his sister, who merely held him arm’s length away from her as she smiled at him. Still, Mipha couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes at her brother’s antics but she could feel her cheeks burn as her brother noted the obvious. “You just wanna read Link’s—Link!” If Mipha thought her brother was excited, when he saw Link his tail was wagging so fast her mother sighed pleasantly at the nice breeze it created.

The Hylian smiled when he saw the little prince and it was one of those smiles that made Sidon feel big and strong as Link’s smile was bright and wide. “Hello,” Link signed and Sidon immediately copied the action, as Sidon was truly dedicated to mastering sign language. It made his sister coo at him as it was not just because Sidon knew Link that made Sidon want to learn sign language, even thought it was the biggest reason, it was also because there were classmates of his who were deaf or mute. 

Sidon believed as a prince, he should try his best to make everyone in their domain feel welcomed, and he was trying his best to keep that standard he set for himself. 

Mipha and the Queen of the Zora were impressed as Sidon and Link carried a conversation. Link would stop and correct Sidon time to time, but it did nothing to diminish the red Zora’s enthusiasm. Link had been praising him for his vast improvement in signing when suddenly Link made a pose, he clenched his fist, pulled it toward his chin, and had a large smile on his face. It looked like he was showing off his muscle for a moment. 

“Really?!” Sidon gasped in amazement, “You believe in me? I believe in you, Link!” Link dropped the pose as he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the child. He gently took Sidon from Mipha and put the boy on his shoulders like he had requested earlier. Sidon immediately ran his hands thorough Link’s hair, he was mindful of his claws, and watched in fascination as he picked up some of Link’s hair and let it fall. His eyes were large as he watched how the strands fell from his hands and gently fell back on top of Link's scalp. “Mipha! We are ready!” Sidon cried out, deciding that he was perfectly capable of announcing for himself and Link. 

Mipha was giggling to herself and blushed a little as Link turned to look at her, there was a knowing smile on the royal couples' faces as they watched Mipha interact with Link, and suddenly Sidon clenched on Link’s hair as Link bowed toward the king and queen of the Zoras once he realized he failed to take notice of the monarchs. 

“Oh Link, my boy!” King Dorephan cried out, “You are practically family, you don’t have to do that!” Link gestured to the castle of Hyrule and it dawned on the king as Link is the son of a royal knight. Link’s family have been royal knights to the family for a long time, so he shouldn’t be surprised that Link was instilled with manners that was hard for the man to pardon from. “I see! But still, live a little! Be like your mother and rebel once a while! But don’t try to make your father age too much!” King Dorephan remembered when one of his men was speaking in astonishment when Link's father had proposed to his mother. His father was such a kind and strict man, everything must have a place, and everything must be followed by rules, while Link's mother was the opposite. Link's father made it his business to look as distinguishable as he could in the public eye as he was a royal knight, while Link's mother spat at the societal standards held for both of the sexes. She was an outspoken women, brash, ready for adventures, and incredibly stubborn. Link was blushing at the mention of his parents and their antics, but he didn’t notice how Mipha’s tail wagged at the sight of him blushing, or how Sidon was trying to figure out how to look at his face to see what his mother and sister were gushing about this time. 

“Link! Are you finally gonna let us read you your red line?!” Sidon spoke with child-like innocence. His family gasped in shock at their youngest boldness, such a matter, despite the booming (and yet controversial) business growing in the Zora domain, was private! Speaking of someone’s line, the business of their line, or even casting judgement upon their line was seen as the equivalent as groping a person in public! It was obscene, a sign of poor manners, lack of culture, and deplorableness. 

Hearing his family, Sidon realized his mistake, but before embarrassment and sadness could even be born in his heart, Link took him off his shoulders, and placed Sidon against his chest. “Link?” Sidon called out in confusion that was laced with worry and fear.

“Yes…finally!” Link's smile was so big that around his eyes it crinkled a little a bit. Sidon’s yellow eyes were wide as he heard Link’s soft voice. It was Link’s way of comforting him, and to show he knew Sidon meant no harm in asking such a question. The cultural rules around the lines of people were confined to the Zora and for a reason, but it was Mipha who explained to him the cultural sensitivity around the matter, and why it was important for the Zora. He kissed Sidon’s brow, the part that looked like a hammerhead, and nuzzled against him. Since Link rarely spoke, he was unable to make full sentences without coughing fits, or with his tone collapsing at random intervals. But there were times he was able to speak normally and while he spoke only a word to Sidon, this was still one of those times. Sidon seemed to be immobile at being kissed on his brow, his eyes were comically wide, mouth agape, colored to the brightest shade of red with little to no white left on his body, and his tail was still as if stung. Sidon would have died of mortification if he saw how he looked, almost something similar (and a little worse) to the state his sister was last year when Link fell down the stairs and landed on top of her.

“May I?” The queen asked but Sidon whined, suddenly awake and free of his previous state, as he clenched onto Link’s shirt, but Link only smiled as he returned the deflated prince back to his mother. The queen’s smiled as he watched how her son’s eyes only seemed to shine he sneaked noticeable peaks at Link, it was only Link who didn’t notice it as he turned away to look at Mipha. 

“Thank you for coming Link, I promise this will be a wonderful experience!” Mipha’s tail wagged with glee, her heart was soaring at being able to take Link to the Strawberry Moon Festival. It took a while to convince Link to do it, but Mipha was grateful when Link agreed. She wanted to be sure, after all, she was almost done with the Zora armor, and it was better safe than sorry.  


o0o0o

Link was very fond of the Zora royal family even though recently Mipha has been acting more odd around him usually. At first, he had thought this behavior was because the Zora princess believed he was neglecting her somehow, but when he confided this to Zelda, the princess merely rolled her eyes, insulted his intelligence, and sent him away.

The other champions were just as unhelpful and were quite similar to how Zelda to treat him though some were worse (like a certain bird champion that he refuses to admit he acted vengeance upon). 

Either way they had gotten along swimmingly lately, a pun that Zelda groaned whenever he used it. Link took this as a sign of success despite what others may say. Still, it didn't lessen Mipha’s odd behavior, like the time she forced him to be still so she could get his measurements, but it was when she mentioned the Strawberry Moon Festival (also called the Rose Moon Festival in certain areas of the Zora domain who found it to be a more romantic flavor) did it all clicked. 

All the champions wanted to attend, except him. It wasn’t because of the controversial businesses that were growing in the Zora domain that deterred him like it did with the rest of the champions who were afraid to get into squabbles with a Zora citizen or two (they didn’t want anything to reflect on Mipha), it was because he was afraid. Link may represent courage, his destiny carved into stone, but certain aspects of himself he wanted to be his decision. 

Such as love. 

While Zelda did argue that fate would decide love, Link only believed she said it because she was a romantic person. He knew Zelda wished to be swept off her feet, he heard it enough, and so much that when she was not looking he made fun of her by copying her body movements and mouth out her little speech. But he treasured their friendship all the same and it was so strong that it gave him both the courage and permission to do such playful teasing. 

At first Link tried to argue with Mipha by stating that he didn’t want to reflect badly on her by going to one of those controversial businesses to get his red line read. Mipha only argued that was nonsense and that those who raised uproar about the businesses were traditionalists like Muzu who found businesses that thrived off the Zora’s ability to read red lines as a bastardization of their entire culture and a sign of ruin. Many who objected strongly to the blooming businesses blamed the Hylians for creating the sentiment for these businesses to grow and for being the practical source for these businesses to grow. It was not just the Hylians who used these businesses but they were the overwhelming number in the past decade the businesses appeared. There was a minority in those who object who argue the ability to read the red lines should be kept only to the Zora domain and that outsiders should not be given any privilege in knowing their red lines. This has caused the factions to go to war with each other. In accordance to proper behavior, judgement of a person’s red lines is not permitted and the majority who oppose did not oppose that outsiders learned their red lines but how they found out. There were some Zora who found their Ones or Treasures to be outside their race so maintaining the notion that outsiders couldn’t learn their red lines was seen as judgement. 

As the public opinion were mixed, there were Zora who refused to call these businesses a “prostitution of their culture” as the other party called it. They found they were simply creating a solid method to help members outside of their race find their Ones or Treasures as they were unfortunate in not being blessed by the goddesses with their gift. After all not every person was friends with a Zora, so they believed they helped with the businesses. As to why the Zora were blessed with such a skill is such a debated and heated topic between all the races that there was no true answer. Scholars did find it as a tremendous good past topic to get students attention in class by bringing the topic up, even if it something like math. Still others argued it was good income for the domain and then the other group would argue that prostitution would too bring income. The amount of frustration between the two camp grounds was so grand that even Sidon, a mere child was aware of it. 

It only broke Link’s heart and he didn’t want to contribute to it at all, none of the champions wanted to contribute to it. 

But Mipha insisted. Every day she grew more bold until finally he relented and gave in. But what had also helped was that Mipha took the time to explain that she was not going to take him to one of those businesses, rather she was going to read his red line. She explained that when reading the line, he will not see it at first, and this confused him. The common misconception was that when a Zora read someone's lines that person would be able to immediately see their line and see who (if the person was there) connected to and that person who they are connected to will also see it. She had giggled at him and explained that lines were invisible and the reader is able to see that specific line by connecting the client's aura with their own, as the reader can now use their Zora ability to view the red line. In doing so, the line will be visible to the reader but the ability was not a two-way street unless the reader gave the client access to see their own lines. Unless they were a repeater, someone who had previously done the process before and therefore whose aura was now more prepared for the ability, then the reader would not need to give permission to share their ability for the act of connecting two auras had made ability immediately shared between the two. After the client can see their red line, they alone (save the reader) will see it but it is up to the client to track down the end of their red line to see who they are connected with. The other individual who was connected to the end of the client's red line will not be able to see it for their point of view isn't being aided with the Zora's ability to see their red line. 

It would be Mipha’s first time reading someone’s line and Link felt touched that she wanted to read his. How could he have turned her down?

Nonetheless, Link was explaining to the royal family whey the people from his village, Hateno, found the name of the festival cute. The Strawberry Moon was the last full moon before summer and it marked the end of the strawberry season, there wasn’t a big deal made about it, so the villagers found it cute that the name of the moon was the name of the festival. He laughed as he recounted the shock of the village when they found out the festival had nothing to do with strawberries!

“Perhaps there is a reason besides that particular moon that gives us the ability to read people’s lines!” Mipha chipped in and Link nodded thoughtfully as he signed to Mipha a bit too rapidly. “May you repeat that?”

Link pointed at cake that was clearly meant to represent the moon that had a strawberry in the middle. It was Sidon who happily spoke out, “Oh! Cause there was more strawberries so I think people are just learning about what the strawberry moon means!”

“Yes, this is why there is a growing trend amongst those living further out of the domain in calling it the Red Rose Moon Festival. But I prefer the Strawberry Moon Festival!” Mipha said as she leaned a bit toward Link but back away when she spotted Muzu, he didn’t know of her feeling toward the champion, and she wanted to keep it that way. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this, Link!”

Link tried to ignore the burning glare that was aimed at him by Mipha’s mentor so he smiled as he looked around and spotted the inn. He then bowed suddenly and was taking his things with him and headed for it.  
“Where are you going Link?” Sidon called out, “Aren’t you coming with us?” Muzu coughed as he stood next to the prince who was being carried by the princess. The queen and king had already returned to the palace silently and without noticed by the rest of the domain while the prince and princess wanted to show Link around against the refresh his memory. 

“It would not be polite for the princess to ask…” Muzu opened his eyes a little and seemed to be looking down at the Hylian, “… _him_ to stay with her. It would only cause people to talk.” He closed his eyes and while Sidon looked like a fish out of water, this was the first time he learned of the reason to why Link never stayed in the royal palace with them when he came to the domain. 

“But—” Sidon started and Muzu immediately gave Sidon a patronizing look which made Sidon stop. Mipha shifted Sidon away as if she could shield him from Muzu by using her body and even Link almost stepped forward to protect Sidon, but stayed back as he knew he was the source of this conflict. He coughed and signed to Sidon, “It’s okay, I will read to you tonight, okay?” Sidon nodded, his spirits rising. Link signed again, “Mipha, I will meet you around dinner time, I want to read your brother to sleep, is that okay?”

“Yes. That would be more than okay.” She beamed and Muzu resisted the urge to roll his eyes to whatever Link just signed to her, the boy should be thankful he never learned how to sign. 

“Come along my prince and princess!” Muzu reminded Link of an overbearing parent and while they were at odds with another, it did comfort him that Mipha and Sidon at least had another person who cared for them that much.  


o0o0o

There was crying. He could hear it, soft and distinct. It sounded like both his sister and his mother but the door was bursting open. Had something happened to his sister when Muzu sent them back home, Sidon was confused as that couldn’t have happened as Mipha carried him home.

He blinked and found himself in front of his parents’ mirror, he was trying on lipstick. He looked at the white tube in confusion, he doesn’t remember grabbing it and his vision seemed to be getting dark, he could hear the sounds of cannons being fired. The festival didn’t have cannons, he doesn’t remember his parents talking about them being used in this year’s performance. There was so much yelling outside and it sounded like people were yelling outside, but he found he couldn’t move. All Sidon could see him doing was putting on that lipstick on with a puzzled expression on his face. The door burst open and he felt his blood run cold. 

“Mother! I can’t find my—” Mipha blinked at she found her brother, “…Sidon, are you using my lipstick?” The caught prince put the makeup behind his back, his eyes were wide, and his face was covered in lipstick. 

“No!” Can’t Mipha hear the running outside? It sounded like some beast was shaking the palace, but his sister looked so calm. She wore the simplest adornments possible, she enjoyed mixing in with the regular people during the festival. There was another boom.

She laughed, she laughed so hard her nervousness for the festival faded, and she hugged her brother. “My dear brother! You should have asked! May I please have it?”

“You aren’t mad at me?” His yellow eyes were full of wonder but he turned towards the window as he the moon was up against a bright blue sky. The sky was darkening but the blue coloring was swirling with black and red, he could smoke, but there was laughter now outside. Celebration and cheers could be heard but also the shouts of guards. He looked toward his sister, calm as she merely smiled at him. 

“Of course I'm not mad, you just wanted to look good today yes?” Sidon nodded. “So why should I be mad?” Sidon smiled and gave back the lipstick which looked suspiciously chomped on. She looked at him and nearly dropped Sidon from laughing too much when he smiled showing his sharp teeth covered in lipstick. 

“Oh Sidon!” She squished him and kissed his brow, admiring how he look so much like their mother. The same hammerhead shaped brow while she inherited their father’s smooth brow. “Come, we need to see Link, after you wash.” At the mention of Link, the prince sprung into action and jumped into a water pool so he scrub himself clean of the makeup. He sniffed as he thought he could smell smoke but he turned and Mipha was just smiling at him. 

“Princess,” it was one of the attendants, “Master Link is waiting for you.” Sidon looked at his sister and shooed her away as he cleaned making the two women laugh as they left him. Sidon felt nice and warm, there wouldn’t be a problem if he napped for a while. The festival would start a few hours later, he will just miss Mipha gushing after she confirmed Link to be her Treasure. 

He went back to washing his scales, the lipstick coming off, and he could hear the merriment outside. There was many people cheering but he could hear someone pounding on the door. His mother was screaming out his sister’s name and it startled him so bad, he found himself falling. It looked as if he was falling down a hole of some kind, shattered glass that represented memories of Mipha, the festival, and the day Calamity Ganon struck were meshed into chaotic images. Layers and layers of the earth he was passing, water suddenly was pounding him on the sides, and he felt sick. It was only the hard slam on his back and his mother screaming did he open his eyes. 

“Momma?!” Sidon shouted out kicking off the blankets he found surrounding him. He was covered in sweat and looked around to find he was simply in his room, he wasn’t young boy but a grown man, and he could see the scar on the fin next to his brow. “What a nightmare…” Sidon hadn’t had such a confusing nightmare in a while since Vah Ruta was calmed. He found he could sleep easier once Calamity Ganon was defeated two years ago. Things were still chaotic in terms of easing out such a dark time to a time of peace, but the constant fear of having the domain attacked being removed felt like boulders were off him. Sidon could only give thanks to Link for his help. 

“My prince! You need to wake up!” Sidon groaned, it seemed the pounding on the door from his nightmare (that he was quickly forgetting) wasn’t something his mind had created, “Your father asked that…” Sidon groaned and blocked out the attendant speaking to him. Usually he would panic at hearing he was late to meet his father but the nightmare made time a blurry marker for him as well made his concern and thoughts out of synch. 

Sidon put on his royal jewelry and headed for the door, until he heard voices. Someone walked away, the sound of footsteps made him wake up as he understood immediately what the attendant had said, so Sidon yanked the door open, and burst down only to collide with someone. 

“I am so sorry! I—f-father?!”

"Your majesty?!" One of the attendants screeched as the king seemed to roll past them. The brow of the attendant reminded Sidon of a Whale Shark but he immediately pushed that away from his mind as his father was on the floor groaning. Sidon had him lay against the wall and hurried to pull his father on his feet. His father was only groaning while the attendant looked extremely conflicted on whether or not they had the right or not to touch the king. Finally it seemed that he didn't knock his father unconscious but it seemed he was close to.

"Your majesty! I beg of you, please go to the medical wing!" Sidon seemed to forgot how to speak as he only nodded frantically to what the brown Zora next to him was saying.

Sidon had forgotten how…short his father was without his crown and how short he was compared to him. When his father wore the crown it made him grow, the crown symbolized not only his authority, but gave him in size the strength of the people. How large the ruler was indicated how well the people were doing and his father belonged to the few Zora rulers who were so huge that it was an obvious sign of prosperity! Especially during the time when Calamity Ganon existed! After his defeat his father nearly grew another 1/4 his size and it made Sidon forget how small his father really was when he took off his crown. He only saw his father when he had the crown on and even then it was rare for his father to take it off. Very few outside the council, nobles, and royal family knew of the ability of the crown. 

King Dorephan had a goofy smile on his face and seemed to pull himself together as he stood up, much to the horror of Sidon and the attendant. He waved them off with an unconvincing chuckle, receiving stares from the two, and he rubbed the back of his head. "After I will see them Mrs. Nikki, may you please inform them I will see them in an hour from now?" Nikki (Sidon noted her name) nodded, she was on her feet in an instant, and practically ran down the corridor, heading for the medical wing.

“Oh my boy! You surely grew as tall as your mother!” Oh yes his mother was indeed a tall Zora, he was taller than her, but then again his mother did dwarf his father when they were together. The last time that had happened was when they picked up Mipha at capital of Hyrule over a 100 years ago… but that was besides the point!

“Son, I know that look,” King Dorephan stated with a blank look, he flicked his son’s snout to bring him to reality, “you must not blame yourself--" King Dorephan never finished as Sidon merely seemed to vibrate from an enormous amount of energy he received from nowhere. 

"Father! I merely just knocked you unconscious! We are going to the medical wing, now!" He was just about to lift his father and put him over his shoulder like how someone would throw their bag over their shoulder.

Now see here! I am okay! Sidon, don't you dare pick me up! You know I don't like heights!" This was coming from the man who turned into a giant by putting on a magical crown! Sidon narrowed his eyes as his father sighed and decided to walk with Sidon toward the medical wing, "Sidon, originally I wanted a private audience with you in my chamber, but this is fine too." Sidon was about to suggest they do so when his father tapped his brow, "Nope! We are already on the way to medical wing!"

There was no point in arguing with him when he became like this, Sidon still doesn't see how he argued like his father when annoyed.

"In all seriousness, son it was a decision your sister made when she asked Link to come over for the Strawberry Moon Festival.” Sidon was hoping his father forgot about that, Sidon rubbed his snout as he remembered how he had expected Mipha to come in singing and dancing as she confirmed Link was her Treasure…  


…Only that wasn’t to be. 

She had returned in tears.

Sidon can’t remember much of that day, just how much his sister cried, and how even Link couldn’t get Mipha to open her door for him. Link didn’t even know what happened and if he remembered right, Mipha never gave him the ability to see his own red line, so not even he knew who he was connected to. 

He rubbed his snout and Sidon looked at his father, he gave a small smile as he saw where Mipha got her height from. “I know…still I wished he was her One.”

“I know, but fate had different ideas for the two…speaking of which, does Link even remember whose Treasure he is?”

Sidon shook his head, “No, if I recalled correctly Mipha never shared her ability with Link when she found out. Not like it matters.” Sidon sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I don’t think Link even remembers what the festival is for or what the red lines are for.”

“Wonderful!” The king cheered, which made his son confused. He rolled his eyes at his tall son, “That gives me every right to have you help Link and also Princess Zelda! He and Princess Zelda are coming to the festival! I want you have to have a good time, no more sad memories my son. You are far too young to be weighed down by them.” Sidon gave a soft smile but he too could see the worry in his father’s eyes. 

He knew what his father worried about, the reason for why those two were coming. 

Were they going to be Torns? Like his father?

It would sadden him greatly but it was highly likely. Torn from their Ones. Both lived for more than 100 years and it was very likely that their Ones had moved on from this world and to the next. Sidon could still recalled his mother, on her death bed, checking her red line that tied one of her hands with his father’s. It was fading and when she did past, the line snapped, and his father’s red line laid limp on the ground. 

His father became a Torn that very day.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of them!” Sidon decided he needed to put on a strong face! For was it not himself who made the creed that all those in his domain would feel that they are welcomed? 

He would do his best for his friends! But he silently prayed in the corner of his minds for their lines not be torn. The Zora found a torn line sad, but nothing was sadder than never finding out who your Treasure was suppose to be. 

Sidon hoped he could somehow help them. 

He really hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rewriting this chapter to be suitable to the new plot I have carved out.


	2. Sorry

I'm sorry guys. I have to put this story on hold. I had written five chapters as a present for you guys at the end of summer before I started college. But all the files got corrupted on my flash drive. To catch up I will be working on this every Friday and Saturday. So the rewrite of chapter one and the next chapter should be up by the end of September or the first week of October. 

Again, I'm so sorry guys and I hope you guys don't give up on me. Speaking of that if you guys noticed I post other stories, those were side projects I made along with the five chapters, and that I had saved on my computer. 

Until then. 

From, 

The_Nerdy_Alpaca

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in over four years, so healthy criticism would be nice. I will be correcting this story as I get more criticism because while I have read the work and corrected to the best of my ability, I know there more that can still be done.


End file.
